Valentine's day
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: A different spin on "Love is a Many Blundered Thing" N/CC enjoy !


**Valentines day is here and I was watching 'love is a many blundered thing' and thought 'I wish Niles took over for Maxwell in CC's fantasy that night...' Enjoy ;)**

"Happy Valentines day, Maxwell," CC grinned as she handed him a basket with champagne and candies with pink tissue paper around it. "I thought while we were working you might want something," she flipped her jacket open to hold up around the insides of her elbows as she rested her hands on her lower abdomen. "To nibble on."

Maxwell grinned at the basket. "CC..." he leaned in and kissed her cheek, placing his hand gently on her arm before he pulled back. "This basket is perfect!"

After she let her eyes go back to normal size and breathing out a deep sigh of desire, CC walked across the room and draped her body over the little green love seat, placing her hand on the top of the couch as she tipped her head back on the arm rest. "Maxwell... Perhaps you should dim the lights."

Niles, who was standing in front of the open door, did just that before he closed the door behind him.

CC kept her eyes closed, eagerly awaiting Maxwell's arms around her.

Niles slowly moved to her, standing in front of her on the couch before he leaned over and placed a hand over hers that was on the top of her couch before his other placed on the arm rest that was supporting her head.

When CC felt, what was thought to be Maxwell's hand, she slowly opened her eyes with that smile on her face. Though when she saw who was really hovering over her, she screamed. "Ny-ullllles!"

Niles stood up and laughed at the socialite before he leaned again, while CC was now sitting up straight with her back against the couch. "Oh come on, Babs. You know I can please you much better than Mr. Sheffield."

CC stared at him in shock before realizing this was a sick joke. "You bastard. How dare you mess with me like that." She quickly pushed him back and he felt his back hit Maxwell's desk.

"Miss Babcock, I'm not messing with you." He tried to walk toward her, but she put her hands out to keep him at arms length.

"Listen here, Butler boy. I'm a socialite and you're a domestic. I can not be messing with the help no matter what I want."

Niles broke a smile hearing that. "You want me?"

CC was about to disagree with that when she realized she had admitted it not five seconds ago. Sighing heavily, she sat back down on the couch. "It's not like I really despise you. Detest, maybe."

"That means the same thing."

"There's a difference," she butted in.

"Miss Babcock, I can assure you, this is no joke. Just look at you," he proved, staring at her chest in that black dress. "You look positively radiant." CC blushed before he continued. "I can't think of a man in the world that wouldn't want to maul you right now.

"Maxwell," she mumbled.

"Mr. Sheffield is an idiot, Miss Babcock."

"Niles," she gasped.

"Miss Babcock, even _I've_ noticed your long legs in those pencil skirts. The way your toes would be the only things holding onto your heels up when you had your legs draped over the armrest as you looked over contracts. Not to mention, the way you would bite your bottom lip when you were concentrating on those same papers." He slowly sat down next to her on the love seat. "You're witty, smart, sophisticated and most of all one hell of a kisser." He winked at her and she instantly blushed; something Niles had never seen her do."

"So..." she started. "You like me legs?"

Both she and Niles started to laugh. "Very much so, Miss Babcock."

CC smiled before it turned into a smirk. "Prove it," she tested as she turned to lay her back against the arm rest and stuck her leg out in front of him.

Niles smirked and took one leg in his hand as the other rested on his lap before he kissed the ankle and then up to her knee. "Must I continue?"

CC felt her breath get caught in her throat and it took a couple seconds to respond. "Please," she purred.

Niles smirked before she started to kiss up her thigh now, moving her dress up before he smelled the musk of her covered core. "There's something else I'd like to taste," he smirked as he kept his eyes on her center.

"Oh Niles," she felt her eyes roll back as she let her neck rest against the arm rest and her head dangle off it. Though when she felt him kissing inside her thigh, her eyes popped open and she picked her head up to watch.

Niles could feel her eyes on him and he slowly turned his head, keeping his lips on her thigh as he smirked at her. "Had enough, Gorgeous?"

She slowly shook her head. "No" she said in a husky tone. "I want more."

That was all Niles needed before he grabbed the sides of her black, lacy panties and pulled them down her long slender legs that he had been secretly gawking at for years.

CC gasped softly feeling the cool air hit her core and she watched him raise her legs before he stood up and then placed her legs back down. He knelt on the couch, between her legs, facing her before he took the bottom of her dress and watched her arch her hips before he pulled her dress over her head and he tossed it on the floor. He gasped at her naked body before him before he reached out and let his finger trace her naval causing her to shiver. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her inner thigh before he kissed up until he got to her core and he happily slipped his tongue inside her as she squirmed underneath him. He couldn't get over how right it felt and CC couldn't get over how amazing it felt.

"Oh God, Niles." She slammed her head back on the arm rest as her eyes closed tightly.

Niles wasn't one to do things quickly. He wanted it slow and sweet, not short. He let his tongue caress her pussy lips before he dipped his tongue into her deeper, getting mouthfuls of her delicious cum.

"Oh I'm going to cum, Niles..."

"Wait, Love. Not yet," he whispered as she sat up. He unbuttoned his jacket and pulled it off his shoulders, throwing it on the floor before he unzipped his jeans and pulled himself out, knowing he couldn't wait any longer to pull his trousers down.

Unfortunately for Niles, that wasn't what CC wanted. When she opened her eyes and saw him outside his pants, she gasped, staring at him before looking up to meet his icy blue orbs. "Niles, I want to see all of you."

Niles couldn't help but be flattered by it though. He nodded his head before he stood up and pulled his pants down completely and then his boxers, stepping out of them as he ripped his shirt open and pulled it off his arms, letting it fall to the floor. "Better?"

CC nodded with a look of desire on her face. Much. Now get over here."

Not wanting CC to wait anymore he quickly knelt between her legs again before he leaned over her. "Are you sure about this Miss- C.C?"

Nodding, she knew she didn't have a doubt in her mind. "I've never been more ready for anything. "I want you, Niles."

Feeling his heart grow, he took himself in his hand before he slipped himself inside her. "I love you, C.C Babcock." Not wanting her to say anything back since he was sure she didn't feel the same way, he covered her mouth with his, letting his tongue savage hers in a heated debate.

CC groaned through the kiss as she felt him thrusting inside her. She helped out by moving her hips up and down to meet his thrusts until she realized what he said. _He loves me?_

Niles let his lips move from hers down to her jawline and then his neck as he sucked on it softly, wanting to leave a mark no matter how unprofessional it might be.

CC felt herself fill with passion as well as his length as it felt like it was going to burst any second. "Oh god, Niles. I can't hold on much longer." She bit down on her lip and Niles looked up to see her face, loving the look of pleasure on it. "That's it C.C- Uhhh. Just a little... more.

Soon Niles couldn't hold on much longer either and both of them toppled over the edge together.

Niles hugged CC close to his chest, breathing heavily as he felt her heartbeat against his ear.

"Niles," she started. "That was... amazing."

Niles slowly picked his head up to look at the beauty before him. "_You're_ amazing. I love you."

CC felt her eyes fill with the love she realized she had for this man. "I love you too, Niles," she whispered.

Niles couldn't believe his ears. "You- you love me?"

Smirking softly, she nodded. "Happy Valentines day, Butler boy."


End file.
